les tribulations d'un Lucius perdu
by Farahon
Summary: Version corrigé , Lucius vient rendre une visite surprise à Draco , mais c'est lui qui aura des surprise reste à savoir si il les apprecies . Couples multiple et varie !


**Auteur : Farahon, toujours la pour vous servir ! **

**Disclamed : Po à moi mais a JKR !**

**Rating : M et pour les couples surprise surprise !**

**Les pensées de Lucius sont entre " " .**

**Un grand hommage à ma Béta Zaz qui a beaucoup de courage selon moi pour me corriger donc merci de ne pas l'oublier sinon mes fics seraient un désastre !**

**Les tribulations d'un Lucius perdu !**

Lucius Malefoy, Ex-Mangemort de son état était venu rendre une visite surprise à son fils, Draco Malefoy, pour le surveiller,..hummm noo..je veux dire, voir ce qui empêchait ce dernier de revenir au manoir pour les vacances.

Draco avait prétexté un surplus de devoirs qu'il devait absolument faire s' il voulait pouvoir dépasser " cette santanée sang-de-bourbe ", selon ses dire !

Mais ne pas venir pour Noël était un sacrilège que ne pouvait permettre Lucius,

**et surtout parce que Narcissa sa très chère femme lui avait prit la tête pour qu'il sache lepourquoi du comment que son bébé d'amour n'était pas à la maison **,

Lucius aurait bien repondu " sûrement parce que tu y es " mais voila il ne pouvait le faire sans risque qu'il se tape une grosse crise de larmes que son pauvre corps et âme ne pouvait supporter sans prendre le risque de commette un meutre ,

**U****n de plus qu'est ce que cela change me diriez vous de la part d'un mangemort, un EX-mangemort oui desolé --' **.

Bref c'était pour cela qu'il se retrouvait en ce jour de 31 décembre de l'an 1999 dans un des innombrables couloirs sombres de ce maudit tas de pierre qu'on appelait couramment Poudlard, au lieu d'être au chaud dans son lit avec un magazine et un verre de scotch à la main.

**Il était perdu en gros.**

Merlin que la vie pouvait être dure parfois !

"Tiens de la lumière " se dit Lucius au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il venait d'échapper à un empalement (de sa propre personne) par une horde de cavaliers fantomes sans têtes qui semblaient pourchasser un autre fantome avec la tete qui pendait sur le côté. Dégeulasse selon son propre avis mais bon… et c'est à ce moment là qu' il vit une porte fermée d'où une raie de lumière sortait, Lucius s'en approcha et l'ouvrit le plus précautionneusement possible et mal lui en prit car il assista à un des spectacles les plus terribles de son existence, et qui restera gravé à jamais dans son pauvre cerveau traumatisé :

Là dans une chambre rose ce tenait Albus Dumbledor, directeur de Poudlar, Ordre de merlin 1er classe entrain de ...je n'ose le dire car ça serait reconnaître le fait..

**Tu veux que je le dise .., ...t'es sur tu veux le faire ...oui bon bah vas'y alors **

alors je disais Albus Dumbledor, directeur de **balbalblala...** entrain de ...entrain de déguster, " on peut dire ça comme ça ? "

**Bah en abscence d'autres mots pour qualifie ca...oui on peut le dire ..**

entrain de déguster un Maugrey Fol'Oeil au chocolat...

"Merlin je l'ai dit, mon dieu ! "

**Respire Lucius respire ca va passer !**

Et qui d'ailleurs en l'apercevant lui fit un grand sourire barbouillé de chocolat qui lui faisait un second sourire encore plus grand comme les clowns faisaient :

- Coucou Lucius, Bonne année ...

- ...oO

- Vous voulez pas de mon chocolat j'espère , fit Albus Dumbledor le plus puissant mage du monde sorcier avec une moue de gamin de 5 ans qui refuse de partager.

-...Noooo Albus ça ira merci

- Ahhh... tant mieux et encore bonne année et n'oubliez de fermer la porte derrière vous !

"Il faut que je prenne rendez-vous de toute urgence avec mon psycomage" .

Lucius se reprit, plus au moin et referma vite la porte sur cette vision d'horreur, il s'appuya contre le mur froid du couloir pour tout remettre en place et tout effacer de sa mémoire.

**Etant habitué à le faire en tant que Mangemort ce doit être assez simple , Oui EX gomen !**

Une fois remit de ses émotions,

**Oui je sais un Malfoy n'éprouve pas d'émotions mais là ce fut le cas je te signale, Ah tu vois tu le reconnais toi meme, oui bon passons,**

il continua son chemin espérant ne plus avoir d'autres surprises,

**Qui vivra verra n'est ce pas ! **

Il arriva enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle qu'il dépassa pour se figer ensuite lorsqu'il se ramassa une tarte à la fraise, selon la chose rouge qui degoulinait de ses magnifiques cheveux.

La Grande Salle c'était transformée en un immense terrain de guerre pour la plus grande bataille de nourriture à laquelle il lui était donné d'assister, même les Maraudeur n'en faisaient pas autant ; les quatres grandes tables ainsi que celle des professeurs, avaient été chacune poussées contre un des murs pour servir de bouclier et derriere elles se trouvaient selon l'ordre de leur appartennance les élèves de chaque maison , et O surprise celle des professeurs était occupée par les professeurs eux-même et tout ce joyeux monde se lançaient de la nourriture, sans cesse renouvelée par les elfes.

Lucius après s'être reçu deux autres plats non-identifiés et en voyant un troisième se diriger vers lui tourna aussi sec les talons et sorti en courant.

**Ah bon les Malefoy courent pas bon bah le plus rapidement ça te va ?**

et sorti le plus rapidement possible, mais malheureusement pour lui le plat était ensorcelé et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de le lâcher sans l'avoir atteint.

**Et donc c'est là qu'on vit pour la premiere fois Lucius Malefoy courir poursuivit par un plat de crème fouettée..,**

Lucius s'engouffra dans la premiere porte qu'il vit et la referma tout aussi rapidement, il s'adossa contre le bois de la porte la respiration haletante et maudissant tout les habitants de ce maudit château jusqu'à leur dernière génération pour lui faire subir ça à lui Lucius Malefoy Man...non heu...Ex-mangemort de son état et pour l'instant entrain de cracher ses poumons,

**et oui les effets du tabac, non tu fumes pas , ahh bah c'est moi alors ... .**

Quand enfin il reussi à contrôler ca respiration il se rendit compte qu'il y faisait extrêmement chaud dans cette pièce et il entendit une autre respiration, celle-ci rauque, et là il eut peur de se retourner pour découvrir ce qui l'attendait encore,

**Bon et comment tu qualifierais toi le fait que tu veuilles pas te retourner ? ...nooo --' ,**

Mais il le fit quand même ce disant que plus vite il saurait plus vite il oublierait, donc il se retourna et faillit s'évanouir quand il découvrit Severus Snape professeur de Potion et directeur de Serpentad, Ex-mangemort et Espion pour l'Ordre du phenix aussi connu sous le nom de " Connard au cheveux graisseux " par tous ses anciens élèves sauf ceux de Serpentard entrain de sucer Harry Potter élève à Poudlard et Survivant de son état apres avoir affronté Le Lord Noir et l'avoir enfin vaincu au bout de 17 ans d'affrontation ( bah oui, depuis qu'il est né jusqu'à aujourd'hui ) qui était lui entrain de se faire defoncé le cul par Rémus Lupin , Loup-garou de son état et accessoirement le meilleur ami du père Potter ,

**mais bon ce n'est qu'un detail hein , **

Lucius ressortit aussi vite de la chambre quand il entendit de la bouche de Severus Snape le gars le plus froid et sarcastique de la terre lui demander d'une voix chaude et avec un regard lubrique à souhait :

- Luciuuuuuuusssss...hummmm...( Potter fils fait du bon travail on dirait ) ...veux-tu te joindre à nous ...hummm...?

**Bah quoi on a pas le droit de changer , ah pas à ce point , bah que veux tu il cachait bien son jeu! Dois-je te rappeler que c'était un espion qui est toujours vivant par ailleurs ... merci !**

Malheureusement ,

**On dirait qu'ils s'accumulent avec toi les "malheureusement " ...**

Malheureusement donc la crème était toujours là, l' attendant gentiment et il se l'aie ramassée bien comme il faut , après avoir enlevé la crème de ses yeux ,

**Tu ressembles à un bonhomme de neige comme ça Lucius on ne te l'a jamais dit ? Ahh no on ne m'a jamais dit de la fermer pourquoi ,**

Il reprit son chemin ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose ; quitter cet endroit de fou et ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

**Et Draco, Lucius ? Lucius ! Ton language je te prie tu ne pouvais pas simplement dire que Draco était devenu le cadet de tes soucis maintenant , au lieu de " il peut aller se faire foutre " ... , **

Lucius maudissait encore "tous ces foutus couloirs qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau " et se demandait comment faisaient les élèves pour s'y retrouver.

**Il s'est encore perdu le pauvre , si tu t'es perdu Lucius, avoue ! Allez avoue ça restera entre nous ... .**

Après moultes(je ne suis pas sûre du mot tu devrais utiliser un synonyme comme 'Aprèes de nombreux escaliers…) escaliers à monter et descendre il arriva enfin dans le parc de Poudlard .

" Ahhh enfin de l'air frais "

se dit Lucius et il continua jusqu' à l'orée de la forêt interdite se disant

" Plus que quelques pas et il pourrait transplaner chez lui et le cauchemar serait fini, mais juste quand il pensait ceci il vit une masse informe se mouvoir entre eux , et dans cette masse il aperçu soudain une chevelure blonde platine qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne , il s'en approcha avec un poid horrible dans le ventre. Là c'en fut trop pour notre pauvre Lucius qui s'évanouit sous le choc :

La masse était en fait formée par differents corps dont celui de son fils qui se détachait par la blancheur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, mais le reste était constitué de peau, certes blanche, mais constellée de taches de rousseurs et de cheveux roux !

Et oui, son unique fils et héritier était entouré des cinq des fils Weasley ( Ron , Fred , George, Bill et Charlie pour tout dire ) et n'était pas, comme il l'avait cru dans un premier temps, entrain de lutter contre eux …

**Siiii on peut dire qu'ils luttent mais pas pour quoi tu penses , là par exemple tu vois ils luttent pour savoir qui de Fred ou de George va prendre Draco, bon il semblerait que se soit Fred ou George enfin c'est un des deux , l'autre et entrain de le sucé , pendant que Draco lui le suce , un 69 quoi , et O la ils font " a la queu-leu-leu " , Fred ou George enfin celui qui suce ton fils et entrain de se faire enculer par Bill pendant que Charlie l'encule lui et Fred ou Geoge, celui qui s'enfonce ton fils tu vois bah lui c'est Ron qui est entrain de le prendre c'est amusant hein ? ...**

**Lucius Alloooo... réveille toi voyons ! ...noo ? **

**Bon bah on va le laisser dormir hein , moi pendant ce temps je finis de regarder les cinq rouquins se vider sur Dray , hummm , il a l'air d'apprécier , il s'en tartine sur tout le corps et les autres l'aident .**

Plus tard Lucius se réveilla dans un lit qu'il croyait être le sien en pensant qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemard , quand soudain il se rendit compte de la blancheur de la pièce et de l'odeur de malade,

**et noooo...t'es pas chez toi mais bien à l'infirmerie de Poudlard , et encore noo...ce n'était pas un rêve ,**

Il s'en rendit bien vite compte lorsqu'il entendu un râle venir de derrière le lit voisin.

" O Merlin faites que ce ne soit pas encore Ca ! " pria Lucius,

malheureusement ses prières ne furent pas entendues car tout à coup les rideaux du lit s'écartèrent juste assez pour que Lucius aperçoive Mme Pomfrech entrain de ramonner la cheminée de Macgonagall pendant qu' elle se faisait mettre un God de l'épaisseur d'un tronc d'arbre et de la longueur d'une baguette dans la chatte par Hermione Granger .

Lucius, complètement dans le spectacle peu ragoutant qui s'offrait à lui, ne vit pas d'un coup ses draps se soulever, c'est seulement quand il sentit une langue chaude entourée sa virilité qu'il prit conscience de la forme bizarre de ses draps, qu'il souleva d'ailleurs d'un mouvement vif pour découvrir, un élève blond de petite taille ( Colin Crivey ) le sucer avec avidité tout en le regardant comme on bave devant son idole .

Lucius bien qu'appreciant grandement le traitement que lui faisait subir ce gamin

**oui je vois ça , t'es un rapide toi dis donc , ...ahh bonn c'est à cause de tout ces évênements qui t'ont fait venir , d'habitude tu tiens plus ...faudrait que je vois ca ... ,**

Lucius s'arracha aux lévres si douces et expertes, sortit du lit et récupera ses vêtements ,

**oui il était nu , comment ? il le savait pas mais le fait était la ! .**

Et il partit en courant en direction des frontières anti-planage de Poudlard comme un dératé avec un regard de psycopathe qui voit la mort partout ...

**enfin là plutôt des gens qui baisent partout ... .**

Quand il sentit qu'il pouvait enfin transplaner, il transplana et atterrit devant les grilles de son Manoir , son magnifique et rassurant Manoir ,

**ouai si on aime le genre maison fantôme avec des gargouilles et autres créatures pas très nettes qui vous suivent du regard ouai pourquoi pas , ... noooo bien sur que nooo je critique pas ... ,**

qu'il dépassa en coup de vent , il entra dans son hall et sans même prendre le temps de répondre à la question de sa femme il s'engouffra dans son bureau qu'il barricada à l'aide de divers sort de son cru, avant de s'écrouler dans son canapé cuir noir et de se servir une bonne grande rasade de whisky-pur-Feu.

Malheureusement le moment de silence ne dura pas bien longtemps car juste après il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte et écorché son nom de la pire des façons.

- Luciuuuuuusssss cheriiiiiiiii c'est toi ?

" Non le pape pfff "

- Alors tu as pu voir mon Draco d'amour ?

" je veux plus jamais le revoir d'ailleurs celui la ! qu'il faisait ses devoirs hein ! "

- Luciuuuuussss cheriiiiii pourquoiiiii tu reponddddddsssss paaaasss ?

" Mais ta geule à la fin "

**Nooon Lucius tu n'as pas le droit de la tuer n'oublie pas tu es un EX-mangemort ,...O qui je suis , bah je suis l'auteur de cette fic pourquoi ? XD , nooo Lucius tu ne peux pas me tuer alors jte prie de poser ta baguette gentiment , voila voila c'est bien ...**

**Nooo Lucius ne fait pas caaaa arrêteeeee ...oups trop tard **

**Bon chere lecteur j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer le suicide de Lucius Malefoy Ex-Mangemort de son état ! .**

**END ! **

**Reponse aux reviews : **

**Minerve : **Merci , je sais po pour le languages peut etre mais fallait que je défoule donc voila !

**Mot de passe : **Mdrr , bon c'est vrai j'ai étais méchante avec ce pauvre Lucius , mais il fallait une fin dramatique , merci en tout cas pour ta review !


End file.
